Of Ghouls and Broodmothers
by MelanieM2108
Summary: What if Tamlen wasn't killed when the Shrieks attacked the camp? And his darker side decided to take his Mahariel away from the camp to be with him. Forever.
1. Chapter 1

Of Ghouls and Broodmothers.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon Age series if I did Cullen and Tamlen would have been romancable characters without having to mod the game. All recognizable characters belong to Bioware and EA. I make no profit from this.

Summary: What if Tamlen wasn't killed when the Shrieks attacked the camp? And his darker side decided to take his Mahariel away from the camp to be with him. Forever.

A/N: I know ghouls are only supposed to live a short while but that didn't work for my fanfic idea, so ghouls don't die from a short life span and they don't go bald. This is un-beta'd if anyone wants to volunteer please let me know. Dalish translations are down the bottom courtesy of the Dragon Age Wikia. Enjoy xMelaniex.

The small fire cast a dim light across the camp just north of the Brecillian Forest, illuminating the group's tents and the two bed rolls that the wardens were lying upon. Endless thoughts were running through Elyssa Mahariel's head_. (Yes I'm aware that Elissa is the preset name for the Human Noble Origin. I wanted it for my Dalish Elf.) _She couldn't help but keep her dark green eyes open 'That clan was so welcoming, it's a shame that we couldn't save Master Varathorn. I wish I didn't have to leave so soon. They reminded me so much of my own clan. Of Tamlen.' A wistful sigh passed her lips as she thought of her old clan mate, _her_ mate.

It was a strong blow to Elyssa's psyche when she awoke at her camp to find that Duncan had not brought Tamlen with her. She had almost collapsed again when she went back to the caves with both Merrill and Fenarel in search for Tamlen's body. The exertion had almost brought the darkspawn taint to overtake her completely. Duncan had had to rush her from the Dalish camp to the ruins of Ostagar, carrying her some of the way as she was too weak to walk. 'He must have thought me a right fool, letting the taint get that bad. But I just wanted to see Tamlen again.'

"Elyssa you've been chosen to do something great, to protect the people of Ferelden, to protect the people of the world against the darkspawn. I see great strength in you, I've come to see a daughter in you. Don't leave them without you, don't leave me without you." She'd heard Duncan whisper this to her when she was drifting in and out of consciousness. Even when she was going through her joining she'd heard his voice alongside Alistair's.

From the moment Duncan told her to go to the Tower of Ishall she'd felt nothing but dread, it was as though she knew that there was nothing good to come from leaving him to fight without her. She'd been right. Duncan's death brought her spirits even lower, only the thought that she could get revenge on the creatures that had taken both her love and her father-figure from her had kept her going for the longest time. It had taken her through the harsh nights and the battles at the Mage's tower, the towns of Haven and Redcliffe.

It was only after they had saved Connor at Redcliffe that Elyssa had finally started to open up to the rest of her party. She'd become friends with all of her party, Sten in all of his stoic glory, had turned out to be a big softy, and she hadn't hesitated to make this knowledge known to Leliana who constantly teased him over it. Morrigan was like the sister she never had and Wynne really was a sweet grandmother under all her layers of "I'm not one of those old ladies that'll sit around knitting booties." Out of all of them Alistair had turned out to be her closest friend, though she had the feeling that he wanted more than that. Little by little she had been letting him into her heart. They'd opened up to each other, and just a few nights before the ordeal in the Brecillian Forest she had let him into her tent.

'Alistair.' His name finally brought her out of her reverie. She examined the camp quickly to see everything was as it should be. Sten and Leliana were keeping watch over the camp, Leliana yet again teasing him over being a softy. Morrigan was over on her separate side of the camp, already asleep as it seemed. Wynne and Zevran were both asleep. Alistair was snoring lightly next to her. It was the thought that she was safe with Alistair that helped her finally fall asleep.

It seemed only moments after she had fallen asleep that she was brought into a dream. She was running through the forests nearby her clan's encampment. Her black hair blowing in the wind behind her. Someone was hot on her trail, she jumped and weaved through the brush avoiding the halla that were fleeing in fright. She quickly climbed a tall oak tree, trying to gain a vantage point, but when she looked below her nobody was there. "I could have sworn," she murmured, crossing the branches to see if she'd somehow missed the person. Still there was nobody around for at least a mile.

She waited before climbing back down, just as she reached the bottom arms wrapped around her from behind, yanking her away from where she was standing, moments before. She tried to fight whoever held her, but stiffened when they pressed their lips into hers, silencing her protests. She finally focused enough to see it was Tamlen. She immediately relaxed. "Shhh..." He lay his finger across her mouth, glancing behind her. Three shemlen ran past their hiding space, shouting that the knife-ears went that way.

Only when it was safe did Tamlen pull away, a huge grin on his face, his blonde locks covering one eye. "_Enasal. _That was fun wasn't it?" Elyssa shoved him away, "Fun?! Your dumb ass is the one that almost got us caught, it's just a prank you said, it'll be fine you said and yet who was the one that screwed up? You! Last time I trust you to come up with a good plan." It was only a small prank, soak all the shemlen's tents, and swap around all of their clothes and get away before they come out of their tents. Too bad he'd tripped over one of the shem's bed rolls and blew our cover.

"Come now Lethallan," Tamlen came up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her, his head resting on her shoulder. She tried and failed to shrug him off. "It still turned out well didn't it? We still got some good fun with the chase didn't we?" 'Hmm. He's not going to make me change my mind.' thought Elyssa. "Forgive me?" She turned her head away from his pleading gaze. "_Emma lath, emma vhenan. Ma'arlath." _Tamlen nuzzled his face into Elyssa's neck. The last words were what softened her resolve. "I love you too." She smiled, turning in his arms. He smiled victoriously before tackling her to the ground.

Just as she hit the ground it crumbled beneath her, the Earth changing around her. She fell in a heap far below the earth, the air thick with smoke. Tamlen was nowhere to be seen. Getting back on her feet she saw a hellish sight. A great dragon stood surrounded by masses of darkspawn. Its eyes blazing brightly looking as though it was glaring right at Elyssa, as if it were trying to burn a hole right through her very soul. She was frozen in fear unable to move as the dragon opened its mighty maw and reared up ready to turn her into a pile of char. The flames had only just started to envelope her skin when she awoke.

Her eyes shot open as her body jerked upwards. She glanced about the camp to see Alistair was also awake, his hair drenched in sweat. "Nightmare?" Elyssa asked. "You had it too? It was as if the archdemon saw us. Saw us! It-" He was cut short by a loud shrieking sound. Everyone shot up out of their tents, swords and staves at the ready. At least ten Shrieks stormed the encampment, their serated claws slashing through the air. Elyssa stormed across the camp her twin blades sinking into the heart of every Shriek that crossed her path. She was about to stab another creature when she saw his face. She averted her strike, hitting the ground and narrowly missing her target.

"Tamlen?" His name came out as a whimper. "Tamlen!" Her arms shot out, her body clinging to his. "_Lethallan_, stay away. Don't want to hurt you." He pushed her away before running back through the woods. 'I can't lose him!' Elyssa quickly followed him, while everyone's attention was still on the Shrieks. "Tamlen wait!" She could barely make him out in the darkness of the woods. "Tamlen come back!" He still wouldn't stop running. She could barely see past her tears. 'When did I start crying?' "Tamlen PLEASE!" He finally stopped and turned to her.

"_Lethallan,_ please, stay away." His voice was gravelly, as if he'd had sand shoved down his throat. "Why? We've been looking for you for months, and no sign of you! I've missed you." She whispered the last few words. He stared at her for a few moments. "I've missed you as well _Lethallan." _His gaze rested on her again, longer this time as though he were considering something. Before she could blink he was next to her, his arm wrapped around her neck, blocking her airways. She struggled until her vision grew cloudy, the last thing she could make out was Alistair's voice

calling her name before everything went black.

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.

Reviews not only a) Let me know if you liked it and whether I should post another chapter.

b) Let Tamlen come into your room tonight with a big bowl of cookies :)

_Lethallan- _female clan member.

_Shemlen- _Quick children. Humans.

_Enasal-_ joy in triumph over loss, variation of joyful relief.

_Emma lath- _My love.

_Emma vhenan- _My heart.

_Ma'arlath-_ I love you.


	2. Awakening in the Frostback Mountains

Of Ghouls and Broodmothers

Chapter 2: Awaking in the Frostback Mountains.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon Age series if I did Cullen and Tamlen would have been romanceable characters without having to mod the game. All recognizable characters belong to Bioware and EA. I make no profit from this.

In my version Tamlen's not bald but he's still got the darker skin of his ghoul form.

Dalish translations are at the bottom courtesy of the Dragon Age Wikia.

After finally having played Dragon Age Awakening for the first time- (About bloody time too) - it has given me a lot of inspiration for this story so I'll be writing like crazy for a while. I have two things to say about the entire dlc- First that game was awesome but unfortunately short and second the Mother.. she was fuuudged up.

Starbuck821: Thank you for your review, what you've said is definitely a possibility, I believe that Bioware and EA left this for interpretation. Ghouls _are_ often used as bait to prevent the deaths of more powerful darkspawn. Having said that, I've looked through all of the games I own, the Dragon Age wiki and these are the only things that I came across that mentioned exactly what the causes of death for a ghoul are. And I quote; "Once infected a ghoul will seek out the darkspawn. They are often used as craftsmen by the darkspawn and are sometimes eaten by them, but not for dietary reasons. The constant, slow exposure to the taint drives these souls to turn on their fellow captives, cannibalising them whilst in the grips of maddening pain and the will of the Archdemon." And from the game's codex; "Fortunately, ghouls rarely survive their corruption for long." So, in my mind, I'm taking from this that ghouls die not only from the being eaten by other darkspawn and killed by grey wardens but their corruption itself is a cause for their death and that it eventually consumes them. Whether by madness or illness or cannibalism or just being expendable it's up to the readers how it happens. And frankly I like Tamlen too much to have him eaten by darkspawn or die from the taint.

Now.. On with the story!

Elyssa's eyes opened several times throughout the time that she had been away from her encampment. Each time was as blurry as the last, the only noticable difference between them was how she felt each time. The weather was changing drastically around her. It grew colder as the days dragged on to what must have been weeks if not months.

But between each waking moment she dreamt. She dreamed of Alistair and all of the people in her group that were more than likely trying to find her, if not they were actually following Morrigan's and Sten's suggestions to go after the troups they needed to defeat the Archdemon. But she could only hope. Each dream from the Archdemon lessened that hope slightly but she knew she had to have faith in Alistair, after all he was to be king, if a king couldn't do it, surely a _Grey Warden_-King could.

Her current dream was so life-like it was uncanny. Alistair and she were in a bed together in what seemed to be a glamorous bed chamber, she could catch glimpses of a gloriously green garden, filled with roses of different colours. 'Wow, we're not in a bed scroll for once.' His fingers were running along her waist, the glimmer of a small golden ring was evident on his left hand. 'If only we could stay like this.' Alistair's eyes took on a sudden look of desperation. "We can, forever, just come back to me Elyssa."

She looked up at him confused. "What are you talking about? We are together." There was no Loghain, no war and especially no Archdemon to contend with. She was content for once in her life. There was a pregnant pause between them. For some reason her words only seemed to sink Alistair into a pit of despair. "No we're not Elyssa, we're not together. Come back to me Elyssa." _Elyssa. _"Wake up Elyssa." _Elyssa. "Wake UP Elyssa!" _

Her emerald eyes burst open, taking in the person in front of her. 'Tamlen? Wait what happened? Where-?' A shiver suddenly ran down her spine, she looked down. '_Damn all my armor is back at the camp, I only have my blades. _She glanced around her, there was snow all around, the only colour for ages was white. Tamlen's hair and armor stood out against the beautiful frost covering the mountain. Everything hit her like a ton of bricks. "What the, _ar tu na'din! _What in Andraste's name were you thinking? Strangling me? Kidnapping me?!" She shot upwards pushing Tamlen away from her causing him to land on his behind, sinking slightly into the snow.

"Where the hell _are _we?!" She started to stand on her feet but immediately her legs gave out from under her. Tamlen swiftly caught her in his arms. She punched against his plated chest in a futile attempt to gain some distance between her and her would-be captor. "Atisha Emma lath, Atisha." Tamlen murmured softly into her ear. She snapped upwards, her teeth reaching for any piece of flesh she could grab onto, which turned out to be his ear. He recoiled in pain, as a small piece of flesh came away under her bite. "Do not speak to me as though I am a wild halla needing to be tamed!" Blood dripped from her lips as she spoke.

"Calm, lethallan I understand you're upset." Tamlen spoke soothingly. "UPSET? That is the understatement of the Dragon Age! You kidnapped me! Stole me away from my friends. I have not seen hide nor tail of you for months now and you just expect me to just forget all of that?!" "You seemed to be-" Tamlen interrupted. "Don't give me that you seemed to before I know what I said before, but that was _before_ you almost killed me!" She knew she was exaggerating slightly but she didn't care. "And what for? To separate me from my friends? To isolate me again? Well great job, mission accomplished. I missed you Tamlen, I loved you and you left me, I know you couldn't have helped it but I needed you and I was alone." Tears crept from her eyes. "I-I didn't have anybody, I mean I had someone when I became a Grey Warden but he died almost hours after my joining." Her breath came out as small puffs of visible white air.

"Why didn't you listen to me when I told you not to touch that mirror? I- I only ever wanted you to be safe. And I couldn't even keep you safe!" She broke down as he wrapped his arms further around her. "I'm here, lethallan, I'm not going to leave you ever again, I'm going to make sure of it this time. Nothing will keep us apart, I'll make sure of it. " She stopped and looked up at him, "What do you mean, how will you?"

"I don't know if you've noticed Elyssa but I'm not elvhen anymore." Her breath stopped, she couldn't look away from him. Now that he mentioned it he did look alot darker as if he'd been out in the sun for far too long. His hair was still the same as it had always been. And his eyes had changed colour, they were a bright green that they'd never been before, they almost looked white. "Tamlen.. What happened to you?"

His breath caught slightly, his back tensing in her embrace. He seemed torn in the desire to tell her or to keep her safe from the knowledge. "The eluvian did something to me lethallan, it changed me somehow. I've heard the word ghoul from darkspawn. It must be what I am changing into." "It tainted you too, just as Duncan said it would." Elyssa's grasp tightened around him. "And I heard them say that ghouls don't live long. Especially around other ghouls." Tamlen murmered softly, as though to himself. "Come back with me then, we can save you, we can turn you into a Grey Warden like me!" Elyssa pushed him back slightly to gaze earnestly at him. "It is too late for me, lethallan I can feel the taint inside me already, they'd kill me on sight. There's only one way we can be together."

'What how can we, he's a ghoul, I'm a grey warden. I should be killing him right now! Why am I considering this?' Her mind was racing, but the answer came to her. 'Because I still love him.' "How can we be together?" Her voice was small when she finally asked him. "Change with me." 'WHAT?! Is he crazy? Become a ghoul?' "He said so himself they don't live long with other ghouls!" "I know I did," Tamlen replied. 'Did I say that out loud?' "But they don't love each other like we do. Imagine it _bellanaris, _eternity together. We'd never die from old age, we'd be together, with nothing in our way."

If she was honest with herself, it was an extremely tempting offer. Eternity with Tamlen? She could live with that, only... then she would become a monster that feasted on human flesh wouldn't she? She'd be a darkspawn, something she was sworn to protect the world from. "I- I can't Tamlen. I have to go back, I have to defeat the Archdemon." He let go of her, his eyes had the look of a broken man. "But don't you remember? We swore to each other when we were younger that we'd never part. We'd never leave each others sides even if it meant forsaking all others." "But this is the world we're talking about here if I'm not there to kill the Archdemon who will? Alistair?" 'Oh my.. Alistair! I completely forgot about him! What if he's looking for me right now?! He was there when Tamlen took me away from the camp. He was calling for me.'

Tamlen's voice broke her out of her reverie. "He is a Grey Warden yes?" She nodded. "Then he can defeat the Archdemon. You have done everything for everyone, ever since we were children. It's about time you did something for yourself." _For us. _The words were unspoken but she knew that was what he meant. He stood and offered his hand to her. "Come with me to the Deep Roads, where we can be safe there, together." She threw a glance behind her, she could see the broad land of Ferelden from her vantage point. 'Ferelden or Tamlen?' She was torn.

Finally after a long moment of gazing into the distance, she decided. She turned and took Tamlen's hand, causing a broad smile to spread across his tanned face. He helped her to her feet and they started their long walk up the mountain towards Orzammar. But deep down she knew it wasn't a choice between _Ferelden_ and Tamlen, it was between Alistair and Tamlen.

_A/N: I was going to have Tamlen speak in broken terms like he did in the game but it was going to cut out too much of what I wanted him to express. Also I was going to have them start through Orzammar this chapter but I thought it would be better to have it end where it did with her first big decision. I apologise for no major action this chapter but there will be more in abundance in the next few chapters. This remains unbeta'd at the moment. _

_Ar tu na'din: I will kill you._

_Atisha- peace._

_Emma lath: my love._

_Eluvian- mirror._

_Bellanaris: eternity._


	3. Taken Through Orzammar

Chapter 3: Taken through Orzammar.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon Age series if I did Cullen and Tamlen would have been romanceable characters without having to mod the game. All recognizable characters belong to Bioware and EA. I make no profit from this.

"Speech" 'Thoughts' Flashbacks.

Onwards they trekked for several days until they finally caught sight of the grand gates of Orzammar. Tamlen had been forced to carry her some of the way, her legs had completely given out after an attack of darkspawn halfway up the frozen mountain.

'How much further do we have to go?' She thought tiredly. Suddenly, seeming out of nowhere a mighty roar shook the mountain. She looked around haphazardly. Directly in front of her was a gigantic Ogre, followed by at least twenty hurlocks and genlocks. The ogre was pointing its sausage-like finger straight at her as if to say 'Female, grab that one.' "Great just my luck." She groaned straightening her stance and following Tamlen's lead attacking the first darkspawn. She breezed across the snow, each spawn meeting the end of her blade. Blood sprayed across the white landscape, some over her face. She leapt up at the ogre stabbing into its chest, pulling back and repeating the damage to its neck. She had finally knocked the mighty beast down when a hurlock had taken the chance to strike at her legs when she was falling off of the ogre. Blood seeped from the wound for hours until she'd finally lost consciousness. 'Dammit, of course I had to have left my armor at camp.' It was then that Tamlen had noticed the extent of damage of the wound that she had been trying to play off as nothing. He'd given her a health poultice that he'd found in the camp of the darkspawn that had attacked them, and it had healed her leg but she could barely walk on it yet. 'Faster healing my ass, they said Grey Wardens heal faster than usual but this still hurts.' She thought as her leg was jostled from her perch on Tamlen's back.

"Lyssa, look we're here." Tamlen spoke quietly as he crossed the bridge to the makeshift market that was surrounding the entrance to the grand city. She glanced about first in awe, then in worry. "How are we going to get in Tamlen? There are not only guards but a city of dwarves, how are we going to get past without them noticing what you are?" Tamlen stopped in his tracks and swore softly. "Didn't think about that did you?" Elyssa asked smugly, leaning her head slightly further over his shoulder. "No need to be so smug." He growled softly. "Wait here, I'll be right back." She dropped off of his shoulders and walked, shambled rather, over to one of the stalls. There was a red haired merchant that was staring too long at Tamlen's intended for longer than he liked. He was looking as though he were trying to see right through her breastplate. When Tamlen was only moments from storming up to the shemlen and tearing his throat out when Elyssa returned, a dark brown cloak in her arms. "That's the second time I've met that man and it's the second time he stared at me the entire time. This should hide your face, nobody will be able to see the change." She wrapped the cloak around his shoulders and pulled the hood up. She couldn't help but gently stroke the side of his face, along his tattoo. "Come lethallan, we must go now." He took hold of her hand and led her to the gates.

"What business have you in Orzammar stranger?" The dwarven guard demanded. "We are Grey Wardens and seek entry into the Deep Roads." Came Elyssa's curt reply. "Grey Wardens you say, here to fight to the death with the darkspawn, have you? The darkspawn have been gathering lately. Think there's a blight coming." He muttered, stroking his beard. "It's not the best time for a blight, King Aeducan has taken ill. Loss of his two eldest children an' all. Perhaps he'll feel better, knowing two Grey Wardens are fighting the 'spawn alongside his daughter. Enter Wardens. I'll announce to the king what yer' intentions are. Head down to the entry of the Aeducan Thaig and I'll send word to let you through. Through the gates and the hall of paragons, down the stairs to the right and keep going." The guard pointed to the gates behind him. Elyssa nodded as the other guards there opened the doors for them.

As soon as they had entered they were almost struck blind with the enormity of everything. The liquid gold surrounding the paths that held statue upon statue of dwarves past. "It's so beautiful." Elyssa sighed. "Pity we can't stay longer." They both continued through their designated path, past several stalls and an entry to what was labelled as the Diamond District stopping as Elyssa came across a large black and white bunny-mouse-like creature. "How adorable, Leliana would have loved this."

A wistful look crossed her features. "I'll never see them again, will I?" She glanced up at Tamlen. "I'm sorry lethallan, but no. But we'll be all we need. We can start a family of our own." 'Family? How can we if we're darkspawn?' She frowned slightly before shaking the feeling of dread off. "You can take it with us, if you wish," Tamlen spoke from behind her. "What will it eat?" "We can buy it food before we leave, and these creatures have been known to eat anything." Even darkspawn. She picked the small animal up and headed towards one of the stalls. "Hello warden can I help you? Need some food for that nug? Or maybe some fine weaponry and gear?" The shop-keep grinned, clearly enjoying the attention the famed 'Grey Warden's' were paying to her little shop.

"Yes please, and a backpack, a few health poultices too." Elyssa swapped the nug to the other arm and reached for her bag of gold. She handed over four sovereigns. "Yes ser," the merchant's grin widened. Her service sped up measurably. Suddenly the gate to the Diamond district burst open and a red haired dwarf was thrown from it. "You heard what the king said Oghren, we ain't looking for 'er!" With the momentum that Oghren was thrown he slid across the commons and right into Tamlen. Elyssa looked on in horror as Tamlen's legs were pulled out from under him. His hood was thrown off of his head and his ghoul traits were there for everyone to see.

"Gh-Ghoul!" The shopkeep shrieked, her stubby finger pointing straight at Tamlen. The guards and Oghren all stopped to look at where she was pointing. "By all the paragons." Oghren muttered, shambling backwards as he had no weapons. The guards immediately unsheathed their swords and brought out their axes. "RUN!" Elyssa roared, throwing the bag over her shoulder grabbing Tamlen's wrist and dragging him towards the entry to the Deep Roads. Guards were hot in pursuit, yelling at them to stop. Armor could be heard clanking for ages. Tamlen finally took the lead and swung his sword at the two guards at the entrance, causing them to leap out of the way, he continued pulling Elyssa and the poor terrified nug through the gate, leaving the guards far behind them. "Let 'em leave, the bigger darkspawn'll get 'em. Just close the gates."

He still pulled her after him until they lost sight of the doors of Orzammar. When they finally stopped they were gasping for breath. Elyssa's legs were aching, having still not yet fully healed. "Are you alright?" Tamlen knelt next to her, checking her legs for damage. There was a little tearing of her wound but it was nothing a little rest wouldn't heal. They gazed into each others eyes before they started laughing, Tamlen pulling her into his arms. An alarmed squeak broke them apart, glancing down they saw the nug pushing its way between Tamlen and its mistress. "Someone's jealous," Tamlen raised his eyebrow. "What are you going to call it?" "He's not an it. At least I think it's a he... Yep he's a boy." She smirked up at Tamlen. "I'm gonna call him... Seth."

"Your nug. Come lethallan we have to keep moving, we have to find somewhere safe." He took the backpack from her and waited as she first changed into her new gear before scooped Seth into her arms. The animal fell asleep instantly. Continuing through the Thaig they came across at least a hundred deep stalkers, successfully dispatching all of them. All except for one. One was smart enough to keep its distance.

As they ventured through Ortan Thaig, they came across a cavern covered by huge spider webs, each bigger than the last. Finally after having passed another path that was when the giant spiders struck. Spiders rained down from the ceilings encircling the trio. Hisses echoed throughout the chamber as the giant arachnids moved closer. Seth leapt from Elyssa's arms, hiding behind her legs. Pulling out her twin blades she sprung forward only to be cut short as Seth leapt up at the back of her legs, trying to climb back into her arms. She cried out in agony as the rodent's claws tore through her still healing flesh, causing her to collapse to the ground. "Elyssa!" Tamlen roared, slashing through a venomous spider to get to his love. But he wasn't going to reach her in time another spider came in front of him, blocking his path. The spider in front of her was getting closer, she could see the glistening of its mighty fangs. It was larger than all of the other spiders. A spider queen. Looking up at Tamlen it seemed that they weren't attacking him, their attention was solely on her. Suddenly, seeming out of nowhere the deep stalker leapt into the path of the great monster and snapped its maw shut over the arachnid's eyes.

The spider screeched out in pain, the sound deafening as the noise reverberated throughout the chamber. Blood splashed across her chest as the beast reared up, trying to throw the little monster off of its eye. It scratched at its eyes with its huge leg, finally dislodging the small creature. The deep stalker landed on the ground with a small thud. The spider chirped at its fellow arachnids and one by one they all flew backwards up to the ceiling, scampering away. "Lethallan!" Tamlen immediately rushed to her side, his hands running up and down her sides, checking for any new signs of damage. Her legs hurt a bit but that was the full extent of her wounds. "I'm fine." She murmured, her face fell as she caught sight of the little lizard unconscious on the ground where the spider-queen had thrown it. "Poor thing." Elyssa pushed Tamlen's arms away and scrambled over to the reptile. She scooped it up into her arms, it wasn't moving and its eyes were closed. She put her face next to its stomach to check for a heartbeat, it was there, but faint. But then she had no idea how reptillian anatomy works.

"Come on little guy, wake up." She bounced the creature slightly in her arms. All four of the lizard's eyelids slid open and it let out a tiny hiss in shock. Its spine pushed upwards in an attempt to escape the elf's grasp. When its back leg brushed against her forearm it screeched in pain. Tamlen's hand fell on Elyssa's shoulder. "Lethallan we must leave it, we have to make haste. There's no way we can take care of it we'll have to put it d-" "Down?! How would you like it if I were to put you down? You were an injured creature and yet have I killed you? Would you kill me? I was injured and what did you do? You carried me." The lizard stopped moving in her arms at the sound of her determined voice.

"B-" "And don't even think about saying but I'm more important than a lizard. It may be an animal and it may be carnivorous but soon enough we will be too. We have to look after him. Especially now he's injured, he'll be easy pickings with those spiders and he just saved my life." The mention of the tiny creature's bravery in defending her life was the turning point for Tamlen. "Fine but you can carry it when you're well again. The nug's heavy enough." Quickly tearing off part of her underclothes, she wrapped it around the reptile's leg before Tamlen pulled her up into her arms, carrying her as though she were a bride.

"Come Seth." Tamlen snapped at the nug. Seth let out a startled squeak before his stubby little legs started following the group. "You're name's going to be Shadow, Shadow meet Seth." The lizard hissed at the rabbit, taking a snap at the bunny's nose. "They're going to hate each other, I hope you realise." Tamlen commented. "They can learn to like each other." She defended hugging the lizard closer to her chest.

A/N: For the record I have no idea if Nugs eat darkspawn, but my character needs a friend if she's gonna be locked in the Deep Roads. So as the only thing around to eat is darkspawn that's what the little bunny thing is gonna eat. It won't harm the little animal in any way, or at least I'm not having it harm him, they're wild in the Deep Roads and there's no carrots or any vegetation apart from deathroot and other roots so what else do they eat? And I know they're supposed to be bald, Tamlen is supposed to be too but it's my story, my hair. Also I couldn't think of any names so I named the deep stalker after my bunny :) He's my little stalker. Next chapter will be from someone else's POV. See you next chapter xMelaniex


	4. Changing- But is it for the better?

Of Ghouls and Broodmothers

Changing- But is it for the better?

A/N: I am soooo very sorry for not posting for so long, reality got in the way and I've had no time after work but to eat then sleep. SO I am going to make it up to you all by posting two chapters one today and another tomorrow :) I hope you like them, as promised this is from several peoples point of views. I was going to do Alistair but that would be too predictable (and a bit too sappy). Enjoy xMelaniex.

As usual Dragon Age is the product of Bioware and EA I own nothing. If I did Dragon Age Inquisition would be out already.

Morrigan's POV:

It had been a few days since my friend had been captured by the cursed darkspawn. If they had any logical thought at all they would have taken the thousands of creatures that the grey wardens- or rather Elyssa had killed before them into consideration. Surely by now she would have annihalated every last creature in her path and would already be in Orzammar attaining the help of the dwarven armies. As the foolish, man-child Alistair _should _have been doing instead, the princeling was sulking as we made camp for the night just below the path leading to the Frostback Mountains. The circle mage was with the priestess around the fire, adding spices to the strange food they were creating.

Mother had always told me to stick to my own and never to fawn over trivial things such as friendship, or even desiring to have siblings. But during my time with the Wardens I had come to find both in Elyssa. I had reason enough to seek for her as much as the boy did. And I had no problems telling him such. "You idiot we are never going to find your beloved if we linger here." His back tensed as I spoke. It needn't bother me he could not harm a mage. "The further we are away from her the more you will be the cause of her death and the destruction of Ferelden."

Before I could move he had unsheathed his sword and held it against my throat. Tears were threatening to fall from his eyes and an angry determination spread across his features. "Don't you EVER say that again witch! I was raised to be a Templar, I was raised to cut down MAGES like you." He spat each word at me, and with every syllable I could feel his blade sinking slightly into my neck. "You know my words are true Alistair, the longer we delay the less chance we have of finding her. She could be all the way into the Deep Roads by now, hunting the Archdemon on her own. She will surely perish if we are not there with her."

He looked away from me, now the tears did fall from his eyes. Disgusting. Mother had not raised me to be a bumbling, cry baby. I did not cry when Elyssa eradicated Flemeth from the world, it had to be done it was either my survival or hers. It would be the damnation of the world before I would shed a tear. "I KNOW! You think I don't know that? I was never meant to be the leader, she was! IS! She's not dead yet I know it. But... what if they've poisoned her. What if she's turning into a ghoul?" He stopped to think for a moment. "We can't stop now, we have to find her before she's lost to us." His head rose and snapped towards the rest of the party. "Everyone! Get your sacks packed again we're not stopping until we find her!"

A roar of agreement came from the group. All of them immediately moving to gather their things. I held out my hand towards the suddenly energised Warden. Each person had something to say about his sudden change of mood as they passed us.

"Finally another worthy Warden." Sten.

"Ah young love, it brings hope to these old bones." Wynne.

"Finally! It will give me time to find some new places to leave my foes and find some gold." Zevran

"More destruction of Darkspawn. I love it." Shale.

"Hopefully we will find her safely." Leliana.

"Enchantment!" Sandal was the last to speak.

"Let us leave Alistair we must make haste." I withdrew my hand from his, my bag already at my feet. "You're right." He nodded. "I'm not going to save the world on my own, Elyssa and I will do it together." I watched as he turned his back from me and picked up his own rucksack. "We're coming for you sister. Whether you need us or not." And with that I followed the group to what would most likely be our doom.

Tamlen's POV

Guilt passed through the Dalish ghoul. He had only meant to heal his beloved. It had been two days since he had fed her what she had thought was a health poultice but was just a large vial containing his blood and he hadn't meant to cause her this much pain. At least not yet. He'd honestly thought that the pains wouldn't have started until they were at their journey's end. They'd made it further into the Deep Roads than imagined. All the way past the Deep Trenches where a strange dwarf was with her kin, almost hand feeding them to the Darkspawn and writing upon scroll after scroll of her findings.

_She's changing for us. She'll be one of us. Our Mother. She will bear our seed. _The voice in Tamlen's head grew louder as each moment passed.

The two creatures they had picked up along the way were curled around her either side as she shuddered in pain. The roars of Darkspawn could be heard reverberating throughout the tunnels. They were getting closer to their position. "Wh-what's happening to me?" Elyssa looked up at him in agony. "You're changing Lethallan. You're becoming one of us." Her eyes widened greatly. "Us?" "A Darkspawn or rather a Darkspawn Mother. A Broodmother." Her face contorted in horror. "A Darkspawn?" Her eyes widened in realisation. "You fed me your blood? You _changed_ me? _Harellan! _How COULD you?!"

He immediately moved closer, his hands framing her face. "Lethallan why do you call me trickster? I told you, only way we could be together, forever. Isn't that what we always wanted? Even as children, ma sa'lath, we will be uthenera. As we should be." His darker side was starting to show itself more prominently in her eyes. "But not as MONSTERS Tamlen! We were supposed to be immortal through the power of our people. Of our blood. Not this!" Her vision was becoming more blurred with each passing moment. "We will be immortal through our blood your blood is mine as mine is yours. You will change with my blood, no one elses!"

His hands moved down to her throat and both the Nug and Lizard snarled at him. "It's for the best my love." _Make her sleep. She will awaken to see things our way. _His hands tightened around her neck. Her breath became more and more laboured and her eyes began to close themselves. "Sleep, hamin, my love. It will be over soon." "Tamlen..." She gasped out before her eyes shut for the last time that day. His hands released their grip on her, the creatures next to her rearing up onto their hind legs and leaping towards him. He immediately grabbed both of them and threw them backwards. "If you both want to survive for her I suggest you stay out of my way." With that he scooped her up into his arms and carried her further to the back of the tunnel, as far away from the other Darkspawn as he could manage. Already their desperate screeches could be heard coming even closer towards the increasingly fertile Grey Warden.

The last thing to be heard was a loud roar from the ghoul.. "MINE!"

Sorry it's so short. Feel free to review, favourite or even let me know if you think I should change anything. I value all of your opinions.

Dalish Translations:

Harellan: Trickster, deceiver.

Ma sa'lath: My one love.

Uthenera: immortal. (I may have used this in the wrong context if so I apologise.)

Hamin: Relax.


	5. Her Screams We Hear in our Dreams

Of Ghouls and Broodmothers

Chapter 5: Her Screams We Hear in Our Dreams

A/N: Again I greatly apologise for the late update, I've decided to update on my days off (two a week) and for each of the next few chapters they are going to be related to Hespith's poem. As the title of this one shows her description of the sixth day the next will be the seventh and so on. Also they will be getting more and more graphic with each chapter so if you want to read that (and are of age) they'll be on AFF. And finally if you want to see more of Elyssa's companions points of view, feel free to let me know via reviews or inboxing me on this account.

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

****** Flashback *****

Screams reverberated throughout the deep roads and they came from the female elvhen that was trapped inside of her own body. Elyssa's head thrashed from side to side, her mouth widened in a perpetual grimace of pain and her back arched greatly. "Calm lethallan, just a few more days and it will be over." _A few more days? First you change me into a monster and now you tell me that I have to endure this for __**days**__?! _She thought viciously. _Emma shem'nan Tamlen. Ma emma harel._

The only thing that was in her field of vision was the ceiling of the cave, everything else around her was a blur. The purring of her two creatures could be heard from either side of her form but they were only a dull noise compared to the thundering of her blood in her ears. Even the roar of the spawn around them was almost silent to her.

Tamlen had been guarding the entrance of their cavern for what had been hours now, protecting his changing mate from the unwanted advances of his fellow darkspawn. He'd only recently moved over next to her, his hand brushing over her forehead and through her hair in what seemed to be an ill form of comfort. But if she was being really honest with herself she'd admit that she didn't even want his advances, as much as she'd wanted them earlier.

"Ow... My neck." Elyssa groaned as she awoke from her induced slumber, her hands automatically rubbing her bruised throat. She glanced about the cave as everything from the night before came back to her in a rush. Picture after picture flashed in her mind. The attack from the spiders, her collapse into Tamlen's arms and finally his admission of his betrayal. "TAMLEN!" She roared her voice echoing in the enclosed cavern.

"Lethallan you're awake. At last my love." His voice came from the shadows. His strange green eyes glowing in the infinite darkness. _Why is he doing this to me? I thought he loved me. Was it all a lie? Of course it was. Elyssa you idiot. You had a great thing going with Alistair. Why were you such a fool? Tamlen was the past! Alistair was your future! Well... I guess Tamlen will be my future too. I don' t think there's a cure for poison by darkspawn._

He came closer to her, kneeling next to her. She tried to jerk upwards but found her body couldn't move without sending pain rippling through her. "Agh," she ground out. "Stay still Elyssa you don't want to cause any unecessary strain." He held her down, his hand resting over her ribcage. Her heart pounded in her chest. "Just kill me now Tamlen, I might as well be dead. I'm going to turn into a monster and it won't be me, just a creature that will bring destruction and pain to everyone. Even you." The true agony she was feeling only made her voice break.

"But you won't lethallan, look at me. I'm still the person I was, but better. I'm stronger, faster, immortal and you will be too." He straddled her as he said this. "You'll be even greater than I, the mother of our children. The birth of a new breed of darkspawn. A spawn of ghoul and elvhen mother both. Can't you see it now?" His face nuzzled into her neck as he said this. A familiar move to her that always seemed to weaken her resolve.

Even now she could feel her will crumbling. A family, it was what they'd always wanted but could never have. Her keeper had forbidden it, she had told Elyssa just before they'd been to the ruins that changed things forever. _"You are kin Elyssa. You have had your flirtation with Tamlen and I have allowed that when I should not have. But it is __**not**__ to go further. You are promised to another clan and will be with him at the next meeting of the clans. You are not to taint yourself." _But now they were away from the confines of their clan, away from their prying eyes. Just the two of them. Forever. She couldn't deny it was tempting. _Very_ tempting.

"Trust me, Elyssa, my heart belongs only to you. It always has and always will." He brushed their noses against each other before bringing his mouth down to hers, cutting off any protests she might have had. She could feel his tongue brushing against her lips practically forcing them apart. He immediately took all control of the kiss, of _her_. She could feel all of his desire and lust for her in that one kiss and when he ground his hips into hers she could tell exactly what he needed in that one moment.

His hands made quick work of her clothing, stripping her of everything before moving gently along her body. His hands found their way to her most private of places but halted mid voyage. He froze a look of anger slowly spreading across his face. _Oh no, I always promised he'd be my first. I broke that promise when I lied with Alistair. _Fear quickly replaced her lust as a growl rippled through his chest. "You promised me we would lose it TOGETHER!" He roared over her, his hand crashing into the ground next to her head.

Her animals woke with a start, immediately facing the two of them. She shook her head at them, silently begging them to stay out of it. _Does he mean he's still a..._? "I never lay with anyone! I saved myself for you and you alone!" His teeth were bared and she only now noticed just how sharp they were. "It was supposed to be _me_. _ME_ making you bleed for our love just as I've bled for you." He glared at her for a moment before sighing. "I'm sure I'll forgive you soon enough, but for now I'll let you lie here with nothing to hide your shame. Let this be your punishment for lying with another. Stay here while I keep guard. Seth, Shadow! Keep her warm. I won't let you die on me."

It had seemed like days ago, but it had only been a few hours. Numerous darkspawn had caught scent of her and each he'd disposed of with ease. "Get away from me. I don't want you, I want Alistair." She snarled through the pain. "I know you don't really mean that lethallan, you'll feel soon enough that we were never meant to be apart. As much as that _shem_ wanted you to believe otherwise." His hand moved from its perch on top of her head and onto the skin of her bare stomach. "It will be you and I against the world my love."

Alistair's P.O.V

He'd been restless all of the night. Dream after dream had plagued him until he couldn't tell what was real anymore. He'd had one dream where Zevran had convinced Wynne and Sten to join him in what he'd called an Antivan Whorehouse Surprise. Leliana had somehow swapped personalities with Morrigan and was skulking gloomily around the camp. But it was the latest dream that he'd had that was what he couldn't decide if it was reality or just a nightmare brought on by drinking Oghren's special home brew.

Alistair stood by helplessly as the scene unfolded before him, that would terrify him for as long as he lived. Elyssa and the ghoulish-elf were surrounded by the glare of the small fire that had been cast in the centre of the cave. They were writhing in what could only be described as sensual bliss. He couldn't move a muscle, he saw someone come and stand beside him, a brunette man with a gold earing. Duncan! From the looks of him he was still dressed in the armor that he had died in. "Duncan I..." Alistair started. Duncan merely shook his head. The scene changed before them to an image of the elf holding Elyssa in his arms with both of their hands wrapped around her protruding stomach.

"Watch the both of them together Alistair. You must save her from him lest he change her into one of his kind, forever. I will not allow you to sit idly by while he turns my daughter and your beloved into a monster that will destroy the world. Now awaken!" Alistair woke with a start, Duncan's voice still echoing in his ears. They'd camped for the night just outside the entrance to the Deep Roads. Just before they'd left for their journey into the caverns full of darkspawn they had been stopped by a red haired dwarf named Oghren. Alistair rushed over to him, giving him the details of the place he had seen in his dream. "Aye, I know the place yer talkin' about. But no dwarf has been there for over a hundred years. Even Branka wasn't fool enough to go that far into the Deep Roads, and she's as foolish as they come." He thought for a long moment before nodding to himself. "Aye I'll take you there as long as we're able to look for Branka while we're lookin' for yer woman."

A/N: Yeeaaah... that was my first time writing a lime if you can call it that I hope it wasn't too bad.

Dalish Translations:

Emma shem'nan- My revenge is swift.

Ma emma harel- You should fear me.


	6. Chapter 6: She grew

Of Ghouls and Broodmothers

Chapter 6: She Grew as in Her Mouth He Spew

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating sooner I hope you can all forgive me. As you can tell by the name of this chapter it's going to be an icky one and I had alot of trouble writing this particular scene :P. But I hope you enjoy it all the same. Also feel free to send me anything that you'd like to see happen in this story and I'll try to include it. xMelaniex

Oghren's POV:

Our footfalls echoed in the caves, our armor clanging loudly drawing the attention of every darkspawn in a two kilometer radius. Especially that whiney Alistair, he wouldn't shut up about his she-warden. I could see where the human was comin' from after all I was doin' the same thing with me Branka but he wasn't nursin' a hangover from the lack of ale I was 'allowed' to consume. Blasted surfacers. Know nothin' 'bout anything, least of all ale. The smell of the ale that had been spilt repeatedly onto my beard didn't help matters.

Blasted warden wouldn't listen to me or his air-headed she-rogue about the booby-traps that were five feet ahead of him. So of course he'd wound up with someone tackling him out of the way of two boulders that were about to crush his head into mush. "Are you sure you know where you're going Oghren?" Wynne came up beside me. "Aye I know where we're goin'. But it'd be better if this stupid warden wasn't trying to lead himself into every trap that was ever made." She laughed quietly. "Yes Alistair may indeed be a bit foolish, but the boy means well. I saw the way he looked at Elyssa it was the same way you were looking at that picture of Branka last night." _She saw that? By the paragons she's a nosy one. _"He truly loves her and he blames himself for her being captured. He was never this bad before, he is that determined to find her that he is forgoing his safety just to reach her in time."

_They wouldn't change her, they'd probably want to kill her for being a Warden. I have to ask though. _"In time for what?" "Alistair had a vision, he has them from time to time being a Grey Warden. He saw the exact darkspawn that took her, it was her old clanmate Tamlen. They were in love before the war started and he wants to turn her into a Broodmother. Alistair thankfully has never seen one but he knows that it's a terrible fate for her. That is why he wants to reach her so quickly." _Ah sod it. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy. _"Fine I'll get him there first, we can look for Branka later she can wait for her rugged hubby for a few more days." I jogged up to the warden. "Hey warden! Good news I know a shortcut." Alistair's face lit up. "Really? Let's go!" I grinned as our pace hastened. "So what's so good about this she-warden of yours does she have four tits or something?"

_Elyssa's POV._

Elyssa's whole form shivered and her teeth clashed against themselves as she huddled herself into a ball on the side of the cave wall. Tamlen had yet to give her back her clothes and the warmth of a bunny with hardly any fur and a lizard-thing with scales could only last for so long. The screams of the dying darkspawn grated against her ears repeatedly and she could only cover them for a few seconds before the chill became too much for her again.

Tamlen looked as much the beast that he was in the moments she could catch a glimpse of his fighting. The animalistic side of him was showing greatly. But as the time stretched on she could see something starting to pool in his mouth, a dark substance oozing from the corners. This seemed to infuriate the darkspawn, their attempts to get at her increased greatly until the battles seemed to blur together. She could no longer tell how many darkspawn Tamlen had killed, there were too many.

Throughout the carnage the bodies kept on piling up and the horde of darkspawn that was coming to their cave every minute decreased until their attempts finally drew to a close. It was a few hours afterwards that he finally came back to her. "'Lyssa." His hand brushed her hair away from her forehead an eerie smile resting on his muck covered face. "Finally we're alone." He seemed to be ecstatic over this fact but for some reason, she couldn't say the same. At one point in her life she knew that she would have loved to be alone with Tamlen but now that she'd seen his true colours she dreaded it. In fact she'd be happier if more darkspawn showed up to break the spell he was trying to hold her under.

"I know you think that you don't want to be with me, now you've seen who I truly am." _How did he know that? _ "But lethallan we can move past all of that. I can show you that I'm worthy of your love. After all I broke rank from all of the other darkspawn and killed many of my- well _our_ kin just so we could be together. If that's not love, I don't know what is. You know I'd never hurt you-" This she snapped her head up at. He fell backwards flat on his behind. "Hurt me?! First you kidnap me taking me away from my camp, then you put your blood inside of me causing me agony beyond belief, then you strangled me _twice_ just so you could get things your way, then you strip me naked and leave me freezing cold just so you could prove a point! How is that not hurting me?"

At her words he slumped over slightly. "I'm sorry lethallan. You are right. I did hurt you. I never wanted to but this v-." He cut himself off. _"She can't know about the voice."_ He whispered to himself, holding his knees to his chest and rocking slightly. _Voice? Does he mean the voice of the Archdemon? I heard it in my dream. _She crawled over to him so she was right in front of him. She gently ran her hand through his hair. "What voice Tamlen?" He shook his head. "No.. No.. can't tell you.. He'll hurt you if I do.." "Who will hurt me?" He looked up at her, tears in his eyes. "The dark side of me. The old soul. The dragon." "The dragon? It talks to you?" He shook his head. "No... you don't understand.." _Then what does he mean? If the dragon isn't the one talking to him then who is? _She raised her hand to his cheek. "Then help me understand. Talk to me."

His tears had stopped and he just stared at her for a second before bringing his mouth to hers. He kissed her roughly, biting her bottom lip and running his fingers through her hair. She gasped letting his tongue gain entrance, she could taste the dark substance that was in his mouth earlier and it was bitter. But it didn't bother her. She just held onto him for all it was worth, letting him unleash all of his pent up emotion onto her. He lie her down on top of her clothes before resting himself between her legs. The chill of his armor made her shiver slightly but she couldn't keep the groan from escaping her mouth.

He pulled away for a moment. "You love me and want to be only with me. Don't you?" The look he gave her was so filled with fear and hurt that she couldn't help the words coming out of her mouth. "I love you Tamlen, of course I want to be with you, no one else." His look relaxed greatly. "I love you too, do you trust me?" She nodded confused before he kissed her again. Her confusion lingered in the back of her mind as they continued the way they were.

Suddenly she felt an increase of fluids in her mouth, her eyes burst open to see more of that dark liquid coming out of Tamlen's mouth and into hers. She tried to push him off unsuccessfully as he held her down by her wrists, spewing more of that liquid into her mouth. She tried to spit it out but he pulled away and held her mouth shut. She whimpered out her protests but they fell on deaf ears. "Shh lethallan you promised you'd trust me. Trust me now. Now swallow." His fingers rested on the hollow of her neck massaging it gently, coaxing her throat to swallow. Sure enough she couldn't help but swallow the strange liquid. "Good girl, think of it as taking a health poultice it may taste horrible but in the end you know it's good for you. Now again." He repeated his movements, urging her to drink more and more of the fluid. Each time she could feel a strange ripple run through her body. She'd compare it to growing in her teen years, the feeling of pain as her bust and body grew.

"That's enough for now. Do you see? you're already changing to concieve and bear our children. You are beautiful." Tamlen ran his fingertips down her body that had grown slightly in the past few hours. She looked down and almost cried out in shock at the changes her body had overcome. She was more curvacious than ever before, her bust size had increased and small lumps were starting to form in pairs down her abdomen. There were about eight. "What the...? Am I turning into a blighted dog?" He laughed slightly. "No, that is the beauty of it you can rear many of our children at once." "Dear maker you're turning me into a blasted animal."

AN: Hope you liked it. See you next chapter. :)


	7. We Hated as She is Violated (Sort of)

Of Ghouls and Broodmothers

Chapter 7: We Hated as She is Violated (Sort of)

A/N: Ahem well... this was fun to write... Grossed myself out a little bit writing the last chapter and this, but I still enjoyed writing it for all of you regardless. This is the clean edit of my story. If you are of age and don't mind adult scenes the unedited version is on my AFF account. I'd like to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year and as a present to all of you I'll be posting two chapters in the next few days.

Also I'd like to thank Mini Miccino for all of your support. I'm so happy that you enjoy my story so much and believe me I miss Tamlen too :)

Wynne's POV

I watched as Alistair ran through cave after cave dispatching Darkspawn like the Grey Warden I knew he was. If only it wasn't the need to find Elyssa that brought out his stronger side. He should have been able to find the strength himself, if we do not make it to her in time it will destroy him. I have jested on his behalf in the past over how boyish he acted but with the loss of his beloved he has lost all of his humor in his dedication to find her.

I have seen him tossing and turning when we stop for an hour or two for rest. The dreams that plague him repeatedly leave him no better than if he'd kept going. He repeats her name and Duncan's in his sleep and dark circles have started underlining his eyes. But thankfully he has not faltered once in any of his battles. I have seen Duncan in my dreams as well, I only met the man but a few times but he seems to want to communicate through the fade. "Wynne you must help him, he must not fall in his mission. If he should fail the world as we know it may end." In the same dreams he showed me images of the ghoul that had taken Elyssa and what she would turn into. I nodded to myself as we continued on. "I will not let him fail Duncan." "Who's Duncan?" Oghren asked looking at me strangely. I hadn't realised I'd spoken aloud. "The man I promised to save his daughter."

Elyssa's POV

_He's turning me into an animal, a dog even! It was difficult enough travelling with two breasts, the way they were constantly crushed by my armor. But now he's given me eight more! What will I do to cover __**them**__? _Elyssa's body shook at the thought of having to endure the pain of what was to come.

After getting past the initial shock of what she'd seen of her body so far she finally worked up the courage to ask him what was going to happen. "I won't lie beloved, you will grow to carry our many children." _Many children? How many does he think we're having? _"You will be shocked how quickly _they _will be grown. _These_ will grow." He ran his right hand down her chest and further down her abdomen to the many teets that were still forming. Elyssa gasped as Tamlen ran his tongue down her collarbone, his hands sending fireworks shooting down her spine as his other hand joined the first and they ran further down.

"Your power and strength will grow. You will shortly grow tentacles-" She pulled away in horror her eyes as wide as dinner plates. "Tentacles?!" She screeched. "I was wrong, you're not turning me into just a dog. You're turning me into an octopus too!" He looked at her calmly before wrapping his arms around her. "You're not turning into an octopus." "So I'm a-" "And no you're not turning into a dog either." He cut her off before she could answer.

"You are changing to become a greater being. You may grow tentacles and you won't even notice the tentacles, they can be hidden underground so you won't see a thing. All it will mean is there will be more of you to love." He continued to hold her, before his hands began to continue their earlier journey across her body. She couldn't help but lean up into his touch. "And just think how much more sensetive your body will be as you grow. You think that this feels good now? It is much better when you change. I can't tell you how many times I came close to taking you right there and then whenever you touched me, just the slightest touch feels amazing."

_Better? How could it be better? I'll be a monster. But I do have to admit this feels alot better then when I made love with... with... who? I can't remember. I can only remember Tamlen. There was someone else... wasn't there?_ _I'm sure of i-_ She lost her train of thought as he began run his hands over her, a single touch doing amazing things to her body. A hiss came from the corner of their cave. She tried to look over Tamlen's shoulder but couldn't see anything past his hair. _It's probably just Shadow and Seth fighting again. They'll be fine. _He continued his way down her body until he reached the apex between her legs. He kissed along her thigh, teasing her until he felt her squirming above him. "Tamlen..." She groaned in displeasure. He made his way back up to her face. He had a smug grin covering his features. "Yes lethallan? What is it you want?"

"You're awfully smug for a virgin. You know what I want Tamlen." She wriggled under him again. "No I don't 'Lyssa. I'm a virgin remember? You'll have to tell me where you want me to touch you." She grabbed ahold of his backside and pulled him towards her. He could feel her body heat through his armor and he couldn't hold back his animalistic groan. He tugged at his armor tearing it from his body until he was left in nothing at all. "Are you ready?" He asked looking down at her. She nodded her eyes half lidded in pleasure. With one movement they were joined together body and soul. They continued embracing each other in carnal bliss. It was only after the first bout that they stopped for a moment. A few moments later his hand began to stroke her stomach. "The first litter of many, my love." _Litter? As in multiple babies at once?_ She lost her train of thought as he started to move against her again.

Shadow and Seth's POV

The two creatures stared in silence unable to do anything as the male creature mated with their mistress repeatedly. Each time they grew more and more agitated as they could sense the change going through Elyssa. Not only was she changing at a rapid pace due to the taint coursing through her blood from being in part an animal like them. But each time they mated together, the male was leaving his spawn inside of their mistress.

The poor animals felt helpless as they watched the display. They hated feeling helpless when it came to Elyssa. They couldn't stop him from hurting her earlier, they barely helped with the attack of the spiders, they couldn't keep her warm for long and they couldn't stop him now.

The two creatures could hear the roar of the darkspawn making their way through the tunnels trying to find the fertile female in the caves. But nothing compared to the roar escaping the male in front of them. It was louder than any of the creatures they had ever heard in the deep roads and they couldn't help but listen as his voice seemed to speak to them. Telling them that this was _his_ mate and no one was to touch her.

When the male finally opened his eyes they noticed that the iris' of both had turned into slits not unlike a lizards, the bright green spreading across his eyeball sending them aglow. The nug and deep stalker glanced at each other in alarm. Shadow hissed at the nug as if to say "Is he?" The nug only squeaked in response before nodding his head. They both stared in horror as the mighty beast seeded their mistress with the monsters that could only wreak havoc on the world.


	8. Nightmares and a Transformation

Of Ghouls and Broodmothers

Chapter 8: Nightmares and a Transformation

A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR! Hopefully the last chapter wasn't too bad. Here is the next chapter. YAY. *Silence* ahem. This chapter there will be a bit of jumping from POV to POV it'll all be around the same amount of time though so not to cause any confusion.

_Previously on Of Ghouls and Broodmothers:_

_When the male finally opened his eyes they noticed that the iris' of both had turned into slits not unlike a lizards, the bright green spreading across his eyeball sending them aglow. The nug and deep stalker glanced at each other in alarm. Shadow hissed at the nug as if to say "Is he?" The nug only squeaked in response before nodding his head. They both stared in horror as the mighty beast seeded their mistress with the monsters that could only wreak havoc on the world. _

Shadow and Seth's POV

Moments before the male-creature seeded their mistress for the final time the ground began to shake uncontrollably. Tentacles burst forth from the earth sending rocks and debris flying in all directions. The two animals sprinted from side to side of the cave narrowly avoiding the destruction. But all of this went unnoticed by the two lovers. The two creatures were terrified for their mistress, they knew the tentacles that had sprouted belonged to her but it would only be a matter of time before she changed entirely and didn't recognise friend from food. Whether they would survive or not mattered on how well she retained her mind.

Tamlen's POV

Tamlen watched over his mate as she slept, noticing every little change that was overcoming her. She wouldn't become a full broodmother for at most another day. As it was her stomach had enlarged slightly with the promise of the children that were growing inside of her already. They were moving inside her stretching the skin to its limits until it grew a little more. He couldn't help but run his hand over the exposed skin. "My children it's only a matter of hours." He spoke quietly as not to wake Elyssa. _We have done well. They are but the first of the army we will create together. We will all be together. Forever. _

Tamlen glanced around the cavern at the debris that his beloved had sent everywhere. _Beautiful. Just beautiful it is the beginning of the destruction we will wreak upon the world. _Screeches echoed throughout the tunnels. _More of the children seeking to find our bride_. _They are unworthy of us. Stop them. _As soon as the voice had spoken it was just as quickly gone. As though it had completely moved from his mind. He rushed to the entrance wearing nothing but his smallclothes determined to protect what was _his _and his alone.

He moved so fluently the darkspawn didn't see what hit them until it was too late, his blades tearing through each of the false children in a flurry of light and steel. The darkspawn rapidly moved to surround him but they were nothing compared to the deadly ghoul. All of a sudden a loud feminine scream of pain echoed throughout the chamber. Tamlen's gaze quickly turned to his bride, disregarding the chaos around him. "Elyssa."

Elyssa's POV

Elyssa slept restlessly through all of the destruction. Dreams played through her mind endlessly. Only the last dream she'd have sworn she'd had before. Again she had been in the woods with Tamlen and just as before she crashed through the Earth landing on solid stone. It was their cave. Or rather the cavern leading to their cave. The masses of darkspawn and the great dragon were there standing in front of her but they weren't heading to attack her it was as though they were standing ready to _defend_ her. She turned her head away from them to see what they were looking at. A man followed by a mage, dwarf and a tanned elf with blonde locks were standing across from them. The man was covered from head to toe in Grey Warden armour. _Why does he look so familiar? _Her arm was suddenly yanked towards the Warden's party. The mage held Elyssa behind her. She looked from the dragon to the Warden. Why do I feel safer with the dragon than the Warden that's supposed to protect us?

"Get away from her!" The Warden yelled his sword drawn and pointing towards the great beast. The dragon stepped towards them its claws scraping along the stone ground, the very Earth shook under its weight. Its maw pulled back to display its sharpened teeth. _Foolish Warden he could crush your bones and use them as a toothpick. _Elyssa thought with some mirth. Then she blinked trying to clear her mind. _Where did that come from? Why am I siding with the dragon? _"You'll never get near her while we're here to defend her from you demon!" The leader shouted to the dragon. This seemed to infuriate the Archdemon as it reared upon its hind legs opening its maw wider letting out a roar of fury, flames licking the roof of the cave and spreading above them.

The mage pushed Elyssa further behind as the four of them backed away from the enraged beast. _Calm him only you can._ Unbid of her own mind her legs began to move of their own accord. "Elyssa!" The Warden cried reaching for her. Just before the dragon snapped its jaws towards him, a single tentacle burst out from the ground below them and held the Warden high in its grasp. "Elyssa it's me Ali-" She could hear nothing past that all noise had suddenly dissappeared. The only thing she could hear was the pounding of her own heart and the voice coming from inside of her mind. The dragon looked down at her its green eyes staring at her, the rage evident. "_Elyssa, my bride. Broodmother. Recognise me and see the truth." _She lifted her hand towards its snout she could feel the huff of every breath that passed through. It groaned moving its head closer when suddenly she cried out in pain and dropped to the ground. Huddling herself into a ball against his leg. "Tamlen help me!"

Its fiery gaze returned to the Warden's group, the mage and others were attacking the tentacle that had been holding their leader in the air. The dragon roared this time holding back nothing. _"PROTECT YOUR MOTHER!" _The darkspawn surrounding them moved in unison their serated claws held in front of them poised to strike as they headed for the Warden's small group. The dragon reopened its maw and this time instead of attacking Elyssa engulfed their enemies in flames. She watched in agony as the very flesh melted from their very bones. And with that image burned into her mind she awoke.

Bodies of endless darkspawn surrounded her and Tamlen was across the cave from her covered in their blood, his breathing barely affected even though he'd fought what had to have been a lengthy battle. He turned to her his eyes filled with relief. "Elyssa!" He was instantly by her side. "Are you alright?" She looked up at him in confusion. "I'm fine why?" He brushed her hair out of her eyes. "You cried out in pain while I was fighting and there was nothing I could do. You called out my name." Now that he mentioned it she did feel a bit sore but she couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from. She felt a sudden urge to look across from the cave towards the mass of darkspawn. She saw something long struggling to hold itself upright. She started breathing heavily pushing herself fully upright before standing. She found it was an effort just to stand on her own. The weight coming from her abdomen made her topheavy. But she had to get to that _thing_ over there, it was as though it were a very part of her. "What is it Lethallan?" She didn't reply she just kept walking until she finally came close to what had her attention. When she realised exactly what it was she covered her mouth and let out a mournful cry. "No!"

A/N: Dun dun duuun. What do you think it is? Feel free to let me know your thoughts. :) I have to say I had the most fun writing Elyssa's part in this chapter. xMelaniex


	9. Chapter 9

Of Ghouls and Broodmothers

Chapter 9: She Grins and Devours Her Kin

A/N: I'm reeeally sorry for not updating for several months but life unfortunately got in the way and I had no internet access for ages. But I'm back! and have decided to update all of my stories that I've written even the Batman one within the next week. Now about the story, I was extremely torn with this chapter, endless possibilities were going through my mind. If anyone wants to see what the alternate versions were feel free to let me know and I'll post them after the story is complete. xMelaniex

Elyssa's POV

"No!" Elyssa fell to her knees beside the limp form of Seth, tears streaming down her face in an endless river. Pained squeaks could be heard coming from the rabbit. It was curled against the one of her numerous tentacles that had been hacked into by the blades of several darkspawn. _So that child was what hurt me. It wasn't just a dream. Seth saved me._ She ran her fingers gently down the nugs side as his body shuddered in pain. "Tamlen! We have to do something!" Tamlen was instantly by her side glancing over the wounded animal grimly. "Elyssa I don't know if I can-" "DON'T give me that! You helped Maren tend to the wounded halla whenever there was a blight wolf attack, so don't you dare tell me you can't heal him!" Her eyes burned with a fire that could rival the flames in her dream. All Tamlen could do was nod as he rushed over to the pack that encased their healing poultices.

Seth continued to let out tiny whimpers as his life blood spilled slowly from him. "Hold on Seth, he'll be right b-" Her voice was cut off as she finally noticed a strange oddly appealing scent. Her pupils dilated as she looked down to her pet in wonder. _Not pet. __**Food.**_She moved until she came face to face with the creature. Her head tilted slightly in curiosity, her mouth beginning to salivate with anticipation. Her mouth opened slightly as she moved closer to the stomach of her prey. "ELYSSA! No!" She snapped out of her trance instantly, a look of terror replacing the hunger.

She recoiled in disgust pushing herself a few feet away from the poor animal that would have been her food if Tamlen had not been there. She watched as Tamlen rubbed the health poultice across the nugs wounds. The small animal yelping out in pain at each movement. Each yelp was matched with a whimper from his distraught mistress. Slowly the cuts on Seth began to stitch themselves together, it would be a while yet for them to heal entirely but it was enough to stop the bleeding. Tamlen gently coaxed Seth to eat the few deathroots that they had in their possession before turning his gaze to his beloved. "Elyssa..." He began. "Stay away from me!" She scrambled backwards until her back hit the cave wall. Her tentacles moving until they were surrounding her in a protective wall. "Elyssa." She shook her head violently. "No! I'm dangerous, I almost ate him! My own pet, my _friend._"

"Elyssa!" Tamlen's voice was hard. "It was not your fault. If anything it was mine. You haven't been fed enough in the past few days, let alone hours and for a pregnant mother who is carrying a litter you should have been eating much more than you have. It is understandable you would go for the first thing that could be thought of as food." He moved closer to her, with each word she was slowly letting her guard down her tentacles moving away from her. "Now come, lethallan." She threw herself into his arms sobs shaking her form. "He is fine now, he's being watched over as we speak by Shadow." She looked over to her animals and sure enough the deepstalker was standing guard over the nug lest any outside force try to harm him again. A small laugh burst forth unbidden from her and soon enough she was in hysterics. "What are we even doing anymore?" She asked when she finally calmed down. "We are creating the family others would say is wrong. But what can be wrong about our love? We are both beasts are we not?" His eyes glowed that brilliant green again his pupils shrinking into slits. A small smile spread across her face. She nodded in agreement. "I suppose. Now can I have something to eat before I try to gnaw on someone else I love?"

Alistair's POV

"How far away is this cavern dwarf?" Zevran asked as they passed yet another dead end cave. "Not too far you pansy knife-ears. Can't handle the pure greatness of the deep roads can you?" This of course began yet another argument between the two that grated upon Alistair's ears. Alistair hadn't had much sleep and was beginning to see Duncan even in his waking hours. He couldn't tell any of his companions lest they think him mad and throw him in a cell in fear he'd finally lost his mind. "Alistair, you must make haste. I fear it may already be too late to stop him from laying his spawn inside of her, if he has it is too late for her to be saved. You must end their destruction by any means necessary before they bring about the end of the world."

_What does Duncan expect me to do? Kill her? I can't. I won't. There must be a way to save her. Even if she is impregnated by that __**thing**_ _there must be a way to ensure her safety. But.. I might have to kill her to save the world. Maybe Morrigan can do something to destroy the spawn inside her. _Each cave they passed he caught glimpse of the solemn face of Duncan his features growing more saddened each time. "You are almost to them Alistair, remember do not hesitate to strike them down." Alistair schooled his features into a mask of indifference. He'd fool the false Duncan into thinking he'd do as he asked, then save his beloved. "Stop arguing you two and MOVE!" Alistair shouted above the racket causing both dwarf and elf to stop dead in their tracks before hurrying forward.

Tamlen's POV

_"She must eat, 'fore she starves. I will destroy your consciousness and take full control of it to make her eat if you do not." _Slowly Tamlen led Elyssa towards the fallen bodies of the darkspawn lying in the entrance of the cave. They both kneeled down on the cool stone. She watched as he took hold of the armor of the nearest corpse and tore it from the creatures' chest, creating a deep hole on the darkened flesh. He brushed Elyssa's hair behind her neck before kissing her nape softly. "Eat my love." "But-" She started to protest. "Don't fight it, your body needs sustenance if you don't our children will starve along with you." She shook her head at him. "That wasn't was I was about to say. I was going to ask will there be enough?" She turned to look at him with a ravenous grin spread across her face. Tamlen's eyes narrowed into their dragonesque appearance as he smiled back at her. "There is plenty for you lethallan and there will be more for you when we leave this cave. So eat quickly my love lest you become immobile before we move to a safer place for you to bear our children." With this Elyssa turned towards the fallen darkspawn and lunged at it her teeth bared devouring the creatures very life.

Corpse after corpse she devoured growing larger and larger still bringing each body towards her with her many tentacles. Tamlen stood and watched as his bride became drenched in the blood of their fallen kin. Suddenly there was the sound of metal clashing against metal and the echo of footsteps against the rock ground. Tamlen glanced at Elyssa who had stopped eating for a moment, blood dripping from her chin as she looked to the direction the sound was coming from. "I heard it too." She whispered still crouched down. He drew out his swords once more blending into the shadows. "Stay there, I'll be back in a moment."

Tamlen moved silently in the shadows watching for the intruder when a mixed group of people came past heading towards Elyssa's hiding spot. He barely held in the growl threatening to escape he failed to hold in however a stream of smoke coming from his nostrils. Flames boiled and tickled in his throat like bile. _"Let them pass. More mortals to feed our bride."_ Tamlen followed them as they ventured closer to the awaiting broodmother. He watched them closely. There was something familiar about the group. The leader was a blonde man that seemed determined to reach something. There were two mages with fireballs hovering above their hands. _"They are fools making this much noise in a cavern with darkspawn and dragons." _At last they made it into the dark cave where Elyssa sat waiting. The group drew to a screeching halt. Elyssa glanced upwards fear in her eyes her tentacles rising up behind the intruders warningly. None of them noticed.

"Elyssa?" The blonde male spoke hesitantly. Elyssa looked at him warily as he began to come closer to the changing broodmother. "Alistair." The white haired mage spoke warningly. _"Why is that name so familiar?" _Tamlen thought curiously. Alistair ran over to Elyssa and held her in his arms. Elyssa tried in vain to push the stranger off. "Who are you?" She whimpered softly. "Lyssa it's me Alistair. I've been looking for you for an age." Tamlen growled softly causing the group to turn towards the shadows trying to find the source. _"This man is pushing my patience he is coming too close to lethallan for my liking. Why isn't she killing him already?" _ "Alistair, step away from her now." The mage warned again noticing now the corpses surrounding them and the blood covering Elyssa from the chin down.

"Why Wynne? I've found her after all this time." _"Think Tamlen, think. Alistair. Wait is he the one Elyssa.." _Alistair brushed Elyssa's hair from her face before kissing her forehead. _"TOO CLOSE!" _This enraged Tamlen the growl finally grew into a roar flames bursting forth from his mouth as he began to grow from the shadows. His form grew as his nails turned into claws, his skin turning to a bone-like armour and a tail growing from his spine and wings spurting from his shoulderblades. "Warden perhaps you should listen to our wise friend and step away from the lovely multiple bosomed naked lady." Zevran spoke stepping backwards with the rest of the group from the enraged dragon.

"Why-?" Alistair looked up from Elyssa's eyes to at last notice Tamlen's new form. His eyes widened considerably. "The Archdemon." Elyssa stood and started walking towards the beast. "Tamlen." She smiled her tentacles moving to caress the dragon's maw. "Elyssa NO!" Alistair grabbed Elyssa's arm and pulled her behind him, but the momentum caused Elyssa to lose her balance and fall to the ground with a cry of pain. Tamlen roared his wings clashing against the roof of the cave causing rocks to fall around them. Elyssa lay on the ground clutching her stomach cries of agony bursting from her mouth. "Tamlen! They're coming!" _"Our children are coming to protect their mother and father." _"What's coming?!" The red haired girl cried. "She's a blighted BROODMOTHER!" The dwarf yelled out terrified. "An Archdemon and broodmother at last two formidable foes." The stone golem spoke. Tamlen crashed his claw down on the ground in front of Alistair. _"All of Elyssa's former companions will die." _

A/N: Okaay there's chapter 9 hopefully you all liked it. Thank you all for your patience with me even though it took me forever to update. I'll see you again next week with chapter 10 now my internet's up and running again.


	10. Chapter 10

Of Ghouls and Broodmothers

A/N: Hehe I'm so sorry for the several month wait. I lost inspiration for a long while and had no idea where I wanted to go with this story. But I've since found my passion for writing and Dragon age returning so with that I give you chapter 10. Thank you all for bearing with me.

Chapter 10- Now She Does Feast, As She's Become the Beast

Neutral POV

"RUN!" Alistair cried trying to pull the agonised broodmother with him, leaving red and white marks around her thin wrists. "Leave us alone!" Elyssa cried, pulling her arm free. Tamlen's claws swiped through the air missing Alistair by a breath. "Elyssa please come with me, I'll get you to safety we can get married like we always wanted to, just come." Alistair begged her. "NO! I don't know you, why are you saying that? LEAVE!" Elyssa whimpered as another contraction hit her. "Get away from her you lovesick fool, she's about to give birth!" Zevran cried his voice rising in pitch as he was knocked to the ground by Tamlen's hind leg. "As difficult as it is to say it we must destroy her before she brings them into the world." Wynne shouted above the mayhem.

It was then that all hell broke loose. The previously immobile broodmother had a sudden burst of adrenaline surge through her, her tentacles bursting the very ground open creating caverns in the earth. Moving faster than the dragon could react a lone tentacle wrapped around the healer's stomach constricting her insides, drawing a pained cry from the mage before throwing her against the cave wall. "WYNNE!" The group let out a joint anguished cry. The dragon watched on as his bride caused further destruction to the cave, throwing boulders at the remaining intruders hitting both the golem and Qunari.

Demonic laughter echoed through the cavern coming from the unstable broodmother. Unable to keep a grasp of anything in her fragile state. All the while Alistair looked on in horror as his beloved wreaked havoc upon his friends even from her position on the ground. "Elyssa please listen to me, you must break through this madness. You're hurting our friends, our family. Wynne was always like a mother to you and look at her now!" Elyssa merely laughed in reply. "They are no family of mine, what kind of family would seek to destroy my beautiful children that have yet to see the world we will create? Seek to destroy me or my beloved dragon?" She gazed up at Tamlen lovingly, her hand reaching up and stroking his tail just as it brushed past them with his next attack.

"I'd never let them hurt you, I came here to save you from that beast, he seeks only to destroy the world, you're just a pawn to him a way to bring about his darkspawn army. I wanted to save you from the pain of birthing those monsters." Alistair spoke hopefully. Elyssa's face twisted in fury. "And do what? _Kill _my children so I can bear yours?! Suffer the pain of a _shem's _child?!" Alistair's expression fell to one of horror. "No I didn't-" He could barely speak before she cut him off, her hand wrapping around his throat tightly a sneer forming on her face. "I will _never_ bear a shem's child, especially yours, I will take great joy in your suffering as my children destroy what you hold dear and as I devour your friends to gain enough strength to bear more of my-" She grimaced in pain her stomach stretching and moving slightly causing her to loosen her grip around Alistair. "-_beautiful children._"

Elyssa's POV

"They already have destroyed what I hold dear, but it's not too late to save her." Alistair grunted out, his hand reaching for his sword. The broodmother seized his sword in one of her tentacles throwing it across the room piercing Morrigan's exposed shoulder and pinning her to the cave wall. "MORRIGAN!" Alistair cried out. "You always watched her in camp, you always wanted another shem! That void bitch! You never wanted me!" Elyssa roared in despair throwing Alistair a few feet away and knocking him unconscious. She blinked in confusion. _Why did I say that?_ She groaned as yet another contraction hit her, they were growing closer.

_Soon my darlings you will be with us. _Her hand moved to her distorted stomach as she breathed deeply, tears of pain forming. She glanced around the cave through blurred eyes, taking in the destruction she and her beloved had caused. The white haired mage lie dead on the far side of the wall by the entrance. The golem lay split in two next to the Qunari who had been crushed under the force of the boulder thrown at him. Morrigan was unconscious having torn most of her shoulder trying to free herself from the greatsword. The only two left standing surprisingly were the elf and dwarf. But even the elf was beginning to tire of the lengthy battle with the Archdemon. She was torn, between her desire to stop the battle to save these people and live in peace or her maternal desire to save her children. Or her darker side to destroy.

She glanced between the fallen and the dragon still fighting. _Why did I feel so jealous of that witch? And who is that blonde man to me? He was so certain he knew me. _She crawled over to him, careful not to lean on her stomach, pulling his face towards her. She reached for the pouch around his neck careful not to bring him back to consciousness. She opened it and saw an amulet that had broken off of its chain. It held the symbol of Andraste, at least she thought it was Andraste. She went to touch it and flinched away as though she were burned and was suddenly pulled into her own mind.

*Flashback*

Elyssa watched on as what seemed to be her as a Grey Warden walking through the gardens of castle Redcliffe towards the training grounds, her swords strapped to her back. She saw many of the blonde man's companions already there, taking turns in attacking each target. She was pulled away into a dark corner by none other than the fair haired warrior. _What is he doing to me? Is he a madman? A stalker? Is that how he knew me? _Elyssa rushed over to the past version of her and was pulled into her body experiencing the feelings for herself. She felt her past self's love for this man. "Alistair what are you doing? I have to make sure everyone is ready for what is to come." Her mouth moved on its own the future Elyssa was not in control. "Lyssa, love, I'm sure they're more than ready. You're the one that trained them and you're the most capable fighter I know. You need your rest, without you we will all surely fall." She looked up at him through her hair a smirk on her face. "If it were not for some handsome Grey Warden keeping me awake at night I _would _be rested." _We were together? _"I just want to spend my every waking moment with my beloved." He rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes as he spoke. He pulled her close into his arms. "I'll always be there for you, nothing will keep us apart." "I know." She smiled happily, finally able to walk away from the horrible memories of Tamlen.

She'd barely pulled away from the locket when she was pulled into yet another flashback.

*Flashback*

She watched from behind trees as she and Tamlen spoke. She recognised the place as the Frostback mountains where Tamlen had first told her he was taking her away to be with him. She heard pieces of what they were saying but not much. What drew her attention was what he said to bring her attention back to him. "He is a Grey Warden yes?" She'd nodded. "Then he can defeat the Archdemon." _Grey Wardens are the only ones who can defeat the Archdemon. _The realisation hit her like a shock from a mage's staff. _I'm the only one who can defeat the Archdemon. To defeat Tamlen. _

She looked at the face of Alistair, love pouring through her features as she looked back up at the horror she had caused. She'd killed three of her best friends and gravely wounded another. Two more were fighting for their lives. It had to end. She lifted one of her tentacles and pulled the sword from Morrigan's shoulder, the witch falling to the ground. She couldn't believe what she was about to do. Her entire darkspawn side was thrashing about inside of her, demanding she'd put the sword down but she couldn't listen to her. She pulled herself to her feet, her contractions becoming closer and closer, almost bringing her back to her knees but she held firm to the sword.

She'd become a monster but she wouldn't do this to her family. She stood a few feet away from the rampaging dragon and wrapped several tentacles around him holding him tightly, he went to attack her but stopped short seeing what was holding him. Tamlen's gaze softened looking directly at her. He leaned down to her bringing his great head closer to her. She stroked his maw with her left hand tears coming down in a steady stream before she brought the sword swiftly to his chest, piercing his heart. His mouth opened with a groan of pain as he looked at her confused then enraged, when a light burst forth from the hole in his chest the force of it destroying the roof of the cave they were in completely.

She looked towards her friends a smile on her face as she noticed the shock on theirs. "Run." They snapped out of their surprise before running to pick up both Alistair and Morrigan and making their leave from the collapsing cavern. She watched as the cave fell around the two beasts avoiding them both completely, the beam of light protecting them. "I love you Tamlen." She whispered as the light seemed to break apart from the dragon and move towards her, knocking her into the rocks behind them before she fell unconscious.

A/N: Aaaand there's chapter 10. Hope you liked it, feel free to review let me know what you thought. Thanks again for putting up with me. xMelaniex


End file.
